Lucky Ones
by KittenBeanie
Summary: Soulmate!AU Kurt and Blaine are soulmates, except neither of them are what the other expected.


**AN: So yeah, the whole soulmate thing is something I really like, so you know I just had to write one. The title is from the song by Lana Del Ray. I just want to explain a few things before you start so I don't get asked a million questions. In this fic, Sandy Hawkins didn't happen. You'll find out why. So Blaine's just a rich kid. *laughs*. **

* * *

_It feels like all of our friends are lost_

_Nobody's found, found, found_

_I got so scared, I thought no one could save me_

_You came along scooped me up like a baby_

_Every now and then, the stars align_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

_Everybody told me love was blind_

_Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

_Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time_

It's been years since Kurt wondered about what his soulmate was going to be like, since meeting him was just as painful as letting him go. But that's not what this story is about. Kurt Hummel's story is too beautiful to start at the end, or even in the middle for that matter. Just hang around and listen, because Kurt's story is a bounty of twisted words you've just got to read.

{{{}}}

"Why don't you go visit the Garglers? You'd fit right in."

Kurt bites his lip, crinkles his forehead, and leaves with a single, "Fine."

Puck's already met his soulmate, the girl's name intertwined with the veins on his left wrist. _Quinn Fabray._

Kurt glances down at his own bare wrist, willing a name to ink itself onto his skin with every boy he meets. It's not _fair_.

[[MORE]]

Vaguely remembering driving home, Kurt types "Dalton Academy Warblers" into his internet browser. Upon clicking the school's homepage, he's bombarded by the neat layout, boys in navy and red uniforms smiling up at him as if they can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

Smiling back, he retreating to his wardrobe to create a horrible substitute for their uniform that he can wear there to spy.

The next morning, he eats a bowl of his fruit with his cereal and tells Finn to catch a ride with Rachel because he has to leave early.

He arrives at Dalton a little before ten, waiting on the grounds before taking a deep breath and wandering aimlessly up and down the halls. A bell rings and suddenly seas of prep school boys are rushing around him to reach their classes. A majority of them are heading towards the large, pearl white staircase, so he files down among them, finally gathering the courage to tap one of them on the shoulder.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. I'm new here."

The boy turns and blinks at him with long lashes, gorgeous dark curls falling out of his gelled hair over his forehead and into his eyes. He holds out his hand. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt," he manages before a great wave of warmth spreads from his right hand, which is still resting in Blaine's gentle grasp. Kurt gasps softly, Blaine's breath following his in a shaky exhale.

"Hi," Blaine smiles weakly, his face falling.

"Hi."

"I-I- Come with me," Blaine pulls him down an abandoned hallway to the great oak doors at the end, muttering words into Kurt's ear gently. "I need to go, just, don't leave yet. It'll be over soon and then I can explain."

Kurt frowns, then lets go of Blaine's hand as he pulls away to push open both of the grand doors at the end of the hallway. As far as Kurt can see is red, red red red and navy. He whips his head back to Blaine, who is now positioned in front of a cloud of boys in blazers. Music starts playing around him, surround sound pumping into the room in the opening chords of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream."

Blaine's opening his mouth to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

_God, Blaine can sing, _Kurt thinks. His jaw drops, and he manages to clap when the notes fade out.

Blaine high-fives about three other members of the Warblers before turning and grabbing Kurt's hand again, pulling him back into the fancy hallway.

"Have coffee with me?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods, confused.

Smiling, Blaine leads him down complicated halls into what appears to be a common room. It even has a couch.

"How do you take it?"

Kurt tells him.

Sitting down, Blaine starts the conversation. "So I take it this is exactly what you were expecting."

"What do you mean?" Kurt can feel his eyebrows knitting together. He was definitely _not _expecting to meet his soulmate here, at Dalton.

Huffing out a nervous laugh, Blaine replies calmly, non-accusing. "I mean, you were expecting a boy. You knew you were gay."

It takes Kurt a moment to understand. "Oh...," he murmurs softly.

"I don't want you to leave," Blaine states quickly before Kurt can say anything else. "I... I just wasn't expecting to meet my soulmate at school. 'Cause I thought it would be a girl, you know?"

Kurt blinks back tears, gripping his paper coffee cup hard while staring at it, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. He was expecting his soulmate to want him back. _That's_ what he was expecting. That's what soulmates are all about. So many pent-up wishes and dreams flushed down the drain. "What _do_ you want?"

"I want to get to know you." Blaine reaches his hand across the table to gently peel Kurt's tight fingers off his almost-crushed cup. "I'm not homophobic or anything, in case you haven't figured that out. People should be allowed to love whom ever they want. It's obvious to me that you need this, though. I'm not going to just leave you or something. I want you to feel like you can come to talk to me. I-"

Kurt's eyes flash up to Blaine's honey-colored ones accusingly. "As a friend."

Blaine nods slowly. "As a friend. For now. This- this is a lot for me to take in, so I'm trying to do the right thing here. Later, we'll see. Besides, all surviving relationships are built on friendship."

Kurt doesn't say anything back. He finally found him, Blaine, the boy whom fate decided would be his to have and in return, be had. Couldn't he just have this one thing to its absolute fullest? He'd expected someone who'd want him, want to kiss him and be brave for him and hold his hand and laugh with him- not this. This simple predictable _friendship_. And Kurt knew what would happen. Blaine, beautiful, giving and kind Blaine would be perfect in every way possible until Kurt fell and his heart burst and crinkled around the edges and utterly _broke_. Because that's how fate allowed Kurt Hummel to exist, just breaking until he was broken. Kurt was supposed to be _allowed_ to fall for this one. Kurt decided then and there that fate was the stupidest thing he'd ever thought to allow to control him. Fucking fate couldn't get shit _right_.

Blaine's voice brought him back from his inner realm. "Kurt?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kurt looks up. _Technically Blaine hasn't done anything wrong,_ he tries to remember. Kurt manages a small smile. "Can I have your number then? I kind of promised myself I'd be back before school ended."

Blaine laughs, deep and full. "I wondered where you actually went to school. That's- well- you stuck out like a sore thumb."

Kurt grimaced in return. "I really don't own any ill-fitting navy blazers."

"Oh c'mon, they're not that bad."

He gets out a real smile that time. "They could be vastly improved."

"I won't argue with that. I suppose you've know I'm a part of the Warblers- which you came to spy on?" Kurt nods. "Performing is horrible. They don't breathe at all. And the lights are always so hot," Blaine complains.

The corners of his mouth turn up again at Blaine's comments, and Kurt leaves Dalton on a good note.

{{{}}}

Kurt's toeing off his boots, setting down him school bag when his dad comes down the hall from the kitchen to confront him.

"Kurt? Bud, what are you doing home?" Burt asks sternly.

"What are _you_ doing home? I thought you went into the garage today."

"I did," his father answers gruffly. "What're _you_ doing home at 1:30 in the afternoon?"

"I met him," is all Kurt says in reply.

"Kurt, that dun't clear a thing up. Who'd you meet?"

"Him, Dad." He holds up his left wrist.

His father stares back at him blankly until it clicks. "Your soulmate? Kurt, buddy, that's great!" His father has started toward him. "When do I get to meet this kid you'll be with for the rest of your life?" Kurt starts back toward the kitchen, his father turning around to follow. "Kurt."

"I don't know."

"Well, find him and ask him. You know Carole is going to want to meet him as well."

"I don't know," Kurt says again. He's gotten himself settled at the granite island in the center of the Hudmel kitchen, scooping strawberry yogurt into his mouth. "I don't know because he doesn't know."

"I'm confused, son." Kurt doesn't want to talk about it, but his father isn't going to let up on this one.

"Today I went to spy on the competition for sectionals because Puck wanted me to. I met him there at Dalton. It turns out that he, Blaine, thought he was straight."

Burt stares for a moment before pulling Kurt into his arms. "I'm sorry, son. He'll come around. He's not, erm, _disgusted_ by you, or somethin', right? Because you don't deserve that, you hear me, Kurt? Then you're better off without him."

The tears he'd been holding back the whole day since Blaine begin to flow evenly, but Kurt shakes his head as well as he can in his father's comforting embrace. "He's actually very nice. He wants us to be friends," Kurt says back, voice coming out shaky and choked off.

"Well, I know that's not whatcha were expecting, but at least he doesn't want nothin' to do with ya, you know? It sounds like this Blaine kid will come to terms with everything, and then you'll be ok, alright? But I still want to meet him."

Kurt doesn't say anything, tears still flowing freely.

"You're going to be happy, okay bud? Believe me, you're going to be better than okay after you both get this all sorted out. I'll make sure of it. You've been through enough crap that you never deserved."

Kurt just stands and holds on to his father even tighter, making sure his emotions don't make him float away.

* * *

**AN: So should I continue? Feedback appreciated, as always.**


End file.
